Lead frames are commonly used to provide connection between various electrical components. Typical lead frames are rigid overmolded structures that are assembled with other components during an assembly process. Because the lead frames are rigid, there is very little adjustment available, and therefore little allowance for flexibility of component location tolerances. These tolerances may vary as a result of dimensional fluctuations which occur during the manufacturing process, or from exposure to different temperatures, where the lead frame, overmolding, and components connected to the lead frame have different coefficients of thermal expansion, leading to inconsistent dimensional fluctuations during thermal cycling. Some components, due to the nature of their construction, may require more flexibility with regard to positioning relative to the lead frame, ensuring a proper connection with minimal stress on the lead frame.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lead frame which provides suitable connection between various electrical components, and allows for flexibility of component location tolerances which may occur during the manufacturing process, or from exposure to thermal cycling.